Even The Freaks Need Love
by Misfits Cannibal
Summary: Toad/Oc/Pyro pairing. Emroy Hewitt had thought that she would always be the odd one among mutants. That was until she met Toad, a green mutant with extraordinary skills. Rater M for sexual situations, and language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my very first story. So, I'm a newbie! _

_Um, just wanted to say, this story is a ToadxOc._

_Obviously._

_Erm, well, I hope you all enjoy it, and please review. _

_;]_

**

* * *

**

**Even The Freaks Need Love**

**Chapter One: Life Of Emroy Hewitt And The... TRAITOR!**

_Is it really easy to resent the person you love? Or hate that person? Even if they're trying to kill you? Naturally, it is. It's painful because you love them and you want to make them happy, even if it means giving up your body to science. For a cure. It was hard at first, but the more I thought about his feelings, and the heartache he must be going through. I knew in my heart I just had to do it. Besides, I was a mutant. There really was no life for me anymore. I was a freak. Something that should not have been created. A mistake. _

_But even mistakes have feelings. No matter how disorientated they may be, I still had them. I was caught between a rock and a hard place. The love of my life wanted me dead, the "brotherhood" was after me, X-high couldn't help me...I was doomed to a life of misery. The normal agony and rage I usually felt were replaced with a feeling of... sadness._

_I knew it was because I didn't know what to do. To kill the one who wanted to use my body as a test or to surrender myself to Magneto. There was no hope for me with the X-men. That was clearly stated. I was basically the "freak among freaks"; but even the freakiest of freaks need love. I just happened to find mine with another freak much like myself, his name was Toad. The only problem was... I had a ex-boyfriend who wanted me dead and an evil personality who wanted _him _dead._

_So much for my "happily ever after". _

* * *

The sun shone bright over the neighbourhood of my big-little home in Dallas, Texas. The sun was always bright. I never really minded the sun. It was the scorching heat that got to me. The way that no matter if you stayed in the shade, the heat would get to you. Although, there was a bright side of the... hot side? -How cliche- That got to me. The space.

You see, Dallas may be heavily populated, but there were some empty places. Those placed allowed me to use my "abnormality". If you think along the lines of _Jasper Hale_ from _Twilight_, I have his "powers". Now, just add that to the _Grim Reaper_.

I had to grin. It was the only way I would keep myself from the hurtful truth. I was a freak. I was weird. I was... Emroy Hewitt. Your "friendly neighbourhood freak of nature". _Ta-da_! I usually wasn't this sarcastic in the morning. Must be something in the water.

I lazily rolled out of bed, ignoring the scream of protest from my achy muscles. I hadn't had a nap like that in along time. I yawned. School was overbaring.

"Emroy! C'mon down, darlin'! I made you some muffins," my "mother" yelled from the kitchen.

Yum, yum.

Some one better call the police for the radioactive scientist. My "mother" was never a good cook. Okay, well. I'm being a little _too _modest. She can't cook at _all_. Seriously, she makes cow-dung seem more appetizing. Of course, I would never tell her that. She put up with me and all my freakish mutation.

Daisey Hewitt wasn't my mother. She was simply just... my foster mother. Have you ever read _Chasing Yesterday_? If not, it's pretty much about this girl who had no memory about anything. This woman claimed to be her mother --who really wasn't-- and tried to kill her. Good book. But, Daisey would never try to kill me. Unless she secretly trying to poison me.

I walked down stairs, forgetting the "get dressed" rule. I loved the kitchen in our house. It was so... peaceful? I wonder if all mutants are as hungry as I am...

"Emroy! I though' I told you no food until your dressed!", Daisey said, shaking her head.

I ignored her -like always- and continues my dominated attack on the poor, defenceless wheat and chocolate chips. I scarfed the muffin in my mouth. I usually always eat like a pig.

"Your gonna end up chokin'," Daisey muttered, taking a sip of beer.

I swallowed, "why do you drink?"

"Somethin' to do." Daisey replied.

I blinked, "I heard that beer stung your throat."

Daisey shook her head, a disbelieving expression on her face. "No."

"Why do you drink?", I asked, leaning forward, reaching for the orange juice.

"Makes you forget things." She replied.

I frowned. Daisey got up. "Maybe I should start drinking to Forget things." (1)

I would never drink, though. I wasn't straight edge; I was only seventeen. I finished eating everything I could see, and walked up the mahagony stairs to my room. My precious, little blue room. I needed to get dressed before I went to go see Aiden. I grinned. Aiden was my boyfriend. My HUMAN boyfriend who didn't know I was a mutant-- I was going to keep it that way.

It sucked because I couldn't kiss him without taking his soul. Think the _Demeter's_ from _Harry Potter._ I have the "Kiss of death".

I dressed in a simple pair of tan pants and a white shirt. I threw my annoyingly wavy blond hair into a tie. I applied some eyeliner, and grabbed my white converse. I sprayed some "strawberry and Cinnamon" body mist on me before I walked out of my room.

I stopped on the top stair, listening to my mother and some people conversing about... _me_? Curiosity bit at my, until I found myself laying on my stomach looking out at them. There was a white haired woman talking to my mother, and a rough looking man next to her.

I wondered if they were here because of the "cure" that didn't work. I leaned in. The rough looking man looked at me, a smirk playing at his lips. My eyes widen as the words that slowly left my mother's mouth. The words that made my heart break in two non-fixable pieces.

"I-I guess the institute will be good for her."

_That traitor!_

* * *

Unu (Romanian for "one")_. That conversation between Emroy and Daisey was based on a _real _conversation my mother and I had._

_Yay, that chappie is complete!_

_Onward to the next one!_

_;]_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tee, hee. Chapter two!

Please enjoy and... -sigh- not very original; but "please review".

;]

* * *

**Even The Freaks Need Love**

**Chapter Two: From Texas To Where Ever The Hell They Are Taking Me**

I could not believe she was sending me to a _mutant _school! Given, I always wanted to go to one, the point is... what would Aiden say? I was ashamed of my mutation and I was _not _afraid to admit it. I really hated my "life-sucking" powers. I couldn't have a stable relationship because if I kissed someone, I get their soul.

Yum, yum.

I completely ignored them while they conversed about my leaving. I wasn't going. I was not just going to sit there while they eradicate my free will. How was my mother to know that this wasn't just some ploy to get me away from my home so they can experiment on me?

Daisey ignored my protesting, going on with the girl who's name escaped me -insert eye roll- at the moment. The rough looking guy was leaning on the wall, clearly not taking a liking to my humble home. I felt acerbity in my mouth. I scrunched up my face as if I smelt something bad.

"I'm not going...", I mumbled. Once again, they ignored me.

Daisey smiled and started talking about the campus. I _hate _them so much right now, I could kiss them. Hm. Didn't sound like a bad idea, not really. I could use a good smooch. One side of my mouth twitched upward. C'mere doggy, and whitey. I got a gift for you.

Whitey's and Doggy's emotion were too intense, I could not bare it anymore. It was giving me a huge headache. It kept switching-- I could hardly keep up with what emotion it was. Finally, the pain and annoyance welled up inside me, I stood up before my confusion turned into a full blown headache. They ignored me. I frowned. I'm pretty sure right now If I were to tap dance, they wouldn't notice. I shrugged, making my way up the stairs to my room. A place I knew would not betray me.

I landed on my soft, blue bed with a thud. I hated the feeling of... feeling their emotions. Daisey was ecstatic, the guy was annoyed, and the white haired girl was... self-assured? I stood up. I needed to occupy my mind with something right now.

I looked around the room for something that "popped" out at me. Unfortunately, it was my abused radio in the corner. Music. My life. TM(1). I laughed.

I turned on some random station, hoping it wasn't country or rap. I needed something screamo, emo, or metal. I could have literally _hugged _the radio host for playing something from _Escape The Fate._

_Oh, my God. _

_I have the remedy for love. _

_I struck the glass,_

_It broke the bones inside my fist, but I'm okay._

I listened to the lyrics run over in my head until I remembered the song as "There's No Sympathy For The Dead". Should be "There's No Sympathy For The Weird". I closed my eyes, picturing my Prince of Dark, Aiden. The man with the many piercings. I counted them all once. I smiled, mouthing the lyrics.

"I cannot change you, you'll never change. I never would have expect to break this in the end." I mumbled, tapping my foot to the beat.

"Emroy, could you please come here?", The traitor asked.

Damn, I thought I turned my music up really loud. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you!"

Yeah, right. They are probably trying to convince her that I'm complete dangerous and I need the help they can give me.

I purposely stomped down the stairs. "What? You gonna try and brainwash me too?", I spat bitterly.

To my surprise, Whitey laughed. "No, we're just trying to give you a safe environment."

I snorted, "yeah. I have one."

"Really? Then tell me, kid. Why do you lock yourself in your room?", the man asked.

Fuck him. "That's non of your business." I glared.

"Emroy! I taught you betta' then that!", Daisey said, glaring at me.

Boy, did that man look smug.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you say?", Daisey asked, tapping her foot.

I could clearly feel that he was smug. "_Sorry. _Now, what? Should I pack to go to freak camp? Or did the hospital supply you with enough straightjackets?"

"You can pack." Whitey said, smiling.

Gees, she felt pretty happy. "Fine, fine."

I hated them so much.

"So, you'll go?", Daisey asked.

I nodded stiffly. If she really wanted to get rid of me that quick, I wasn't going to burden her.

I turned around, walking towards my room. I slammed the door closed, screaming as soon as I heard the click.

"FUCK MY FUCKING LIFE! GODDAMN IT! WHY FUCKING ME?!", I yelled, covering my ears.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead._

Dead! By My Chemical Romance played, blending with the anger and agony in my voice. I truly hated them with every fiber of my being. How could anyone want to go to a place like that? I didn't understand it. I _couldn't _understand it.

I just bet everyone there was one of those damn cookie cutters with the nice Apostle clothes, and the preppy attitude. I would never fit in.

A freak among a pile of freaks, huh? I bet the tabloids would get a kick out of that.

* * *

Unu. _TM stands for "Trade Mark". I had to add that because of the sarcasm of Emroy and because I did not come up with "Music. My Life". _

_A/N: I used some songs because this _is _in Emroy's POV, so you might see some sarcastic comments and snides like that. I stayed up past one decided on how I wanted to write her character, and what said character would say to people._

_Songs used:_

There's No Sympathy For The Dead: Escape The Fate. Damn, I miss Ronnie.

Dead!: My chemical Romance.

_Please review _

_:]_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This wasn't explained in the other Chapters because the story is in Emroy's POV, so, here is some clarification: Emroy's mutation allows her to feel the other emotions of people around her: Empathy. I used this because _Em_roy, _Em_pathy. It's similar. Also, her "kiss of death" is just the second part of her mutation. There is poison in her saliva, and on her lips. The poison reacts immediately to the skin. Think Rogue with her skin on skin contact, just remeber it's only in Emroy's saliva and blood. So, she is touchable, just not kissable. The other part of her name "Roy" is just an obsession for Roy Mustang on FMA (Full Metal Alchemist). Sorry for the confusion!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. _

_EnJoy_

_;]_

* * *

**Even The Freaks Need Love**

**Chapter Two: Good Bye Emroy, Hello Reaper**

I hated the vulnerability that washed into me as I threw my clothes on the bed carelessly. I was all alone, now. There was no Daisey to run to once I felt horrible in New York. No Aiden to comfort me when I needed it. Just _them. _I was sure hell would freeze over before I considered them _friends. _I picked up a hoodie, looking at the distinct of patterning of it.

I was really going to miss Texas.

I thew the hoodie into my _Slipknot _duffel bag. Clothes were first, then shoes, then hair products, then anything else I could manage to fit into my three bad duffel bags. _My Chemical Romance_, _Escape The fate_, Slipknot, and _Eyes Set To Kill_. My only friends.

I wished that there was some way to escape the gnawing at my chest telling me to run. The pounding of my head, screaming at me to release it. What, I didn't know. Which is why I decided not to find out. I ran a hand through my hair, wincing as it fell from it's tie. Ah, well. I liked my hair down anyways.

I fixed my hair so the long blond bangs were in my eyes. I frowned. I knew something bad was going to happen the moment I walked onto what ever choice of transportation they decided to humor Daisey with.

I rolled my eyes, thinking of all the things they could have used to park in our long strip of land. Why did things always go horribly wrong for me? I knew I would never get the answer to that question, but I still asked.

I squashed everything that was mine in the bags, glancing sadly at my Joker posters. I had to take them; but I had no room. I guess, I had to make a small Scarface. Sighing, I slung the bag with all my clothes and a faded picture of Gerard Way over my shoulder. I picked up the others with my hands.

_Feel free to help_, I thought bitterly, clicking the light off.

* * *

The brown haired woman, Daisey, sat on the couch biting her finger nails. She wasn't all that thrilled on sending Emroy away, but she did fear Emroy growing powerful. Daisey was not a mutant hater, she adopted Emroy even when she knew about Emroy's mutation.

"Are you _sure _Emroy's gonna be alrigh'?", Daisey's southern accent was thick with worry.

Storm smiled, "of course. We're only trying to help Daisey strenghen and control her powers. It's for the best. Granted, I do not want to force her into anything," Storm said sincerely.

"Ew." Emroy said loudly, "I can practically _taste _zest in the air."

Logan snorted, rolling his eyes. "Taste the _zest_ outside."

"Know what? I don't have to put up with you, ass." Emroy cursed, adjusting her strap.

Logan sneered, "I'm a teacher. You _have _to."

Emroy huffed, walking out the door. "Have a nice life, _Hewitt._ Maybe the peace without me will make you come to your senses."

* * *

I cannot believe she is actually making me go with them! Why can't she get it though her thick scull that there obviously not who they say they are! ARG! I felt so betrayed by her. After all we had been through, she's just throwing me away because someone just said "hey! You gotta a freaky mutant child? We can help!"

Now, the people who I care for shrunk down to only one person: Aiden Sullivan. My Prince. I walked outside, looking around. A sarcastic smile pulled at my lips.

"What? No limo?", I asked, smirking smugly.

Whitey walked next to me. The emotion of amusement played with apathy washed over me like a cold wave from the ocean. I basked in it while I could. It felt good to have such emotions fill my senses. It was better than Euphoria. A fake made up happiness.

"No, we have a jet." Logan answered, his smug smirk bigger than my own.

Damn.

I knew I was beat at my own game of "me vs. them"; but still, I hated the fact that it was now "them vs. me". I like being first. I glared at him, cocking my head and pushing my lips together like I seen in a dumb cheer-leading movie.

"Oh, and lemme guess, it's got a flight attendant, too?", I sneered.

Whitey shook her head, "no. I will be flying it."

The wave of pride and dedication washed over me. I stumbled a bit from the force of it. The after-shock of the emotion was lingering on my skin, leaving me smiling and breathless. I truly thought that these were _my _emotions the way they synchronized with me. I knew better, though. I could only feel few emotions of my own: rage, agony, miser, contempt, and -lack of, really- respect. Supposedly, most empaths did.

Although, it didn't help much if you had Pessimism.

I was still recovering when the... hm. I think I will call him... ah, screw it.

"Whitey, moody? What's your names?", I asked, thrusting my bag in Moody's arms.

Whitey arched an eyebrow, "whitey? My name is Ororo Monroe, but every one calls me Storm."

"Logan, or wolverine." "Logan" said, climbing into the jet.

"Huh, so do I get a cool nickname?", I asked. My voice cracking with humor.

Ororo, or _Storm, _smiled. "If you want, Emroy."

Hm. What to choose, what to choose. I pondered to myself climbing on to the jet. I looked around to the various seats. Non of them far away enough for my liking. I sat down in a sat against the wall, pulling out my book.

"Whatcha' reading?", Ororo asked, climbing into the drivers seat. Well, what looked like the drivers seat.

"The _Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy,_" I replied, skipping through the pages.

"Oh...", Ororo said. Clearly she had never heard of the show before.

I rolled my eyes, "It's about two kids and...a...oh, _oh!_", I said to my utter amazement.

"What?", Ororo asked, she sounded concerned.

"The Grim...I know my name!", I smirked. I bet non of them ever had a mutant like me.

"What?", Logan asked, clearly not interested in what I was saying.

I puffed out my chest, or boobs rather, took in a deep breath, and declared my new name. "From now on, I will be not known as _Emroy Hewitt_, but _Reaper!_", if I wasn't such a pessimist, I would have thought that name to be good.

Ororo chuckled, "okay, _Reaper._"

I put my comic book away, pulling out a darker, more chilling comic called _The Sandman _by Neil Gaiman. Oh, I could get use to this.

_Reaper_, I thought, flipping to a marked page. A shadow danced across my face because of the Twilight. _I like it._

_

* * *

_

_**Please Review**_

_**;]**_

_**A/N: Finally finished chapter three! -Claps like the Joker- I had so much fun writing this chapter. I loved the little part with "The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy". The funny part is, I was reading the comic before I wrote this. Also, The Sandman was a phenomenal comic. I really, really recommend it**__**! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yay! I got a review! _**

**_Although, I got, like, twenty-something hits. _**

**_Do people usually review? _**

**_I mean, how hypocritical. _**

**_You ask for review; but you never review their story. _**

**_I promise- if I ever get around to it- I'll review any story I read!_**

**_Also, it's my birthday in three more days! _**

**_Rawr! Please review!_**

**_;]_**

**Even The Freaks Need Love**

**Chapter Four: X High And Strange Dreams**

As I started to get use to the fact that I was no longer _Emroy Hewitt_, but a fierce mutant known as _Reaper_, I felt my soul being pulled in two. One side wanted me to be _Emroy Carter Hewitt_, the person I was. The other wanted me to be the _Reaper_. I was torn between two needs. I wanted to be Emroy; but I _needed _to be the Reaper. I could already feel the personalities being created inside my very head.

It made me sick.

I _was _Emroy Carter Hewitt from the moment I had taken my first breath of air. When it filled my lungs, fulfilling me. Then, I _was _also a one hour creation named the "Reaper". I was, like I had said, torn. Really, I was caught between a rock and a hard place. The rock being Emroy, and the hard place being the Reaper. In the one hour, and now possibly, a few minutes, my mind had begun to create the Reaper.

The Reaper's likes. Hates. Goals. How it- _I_, phrased my words. My personality. I begun to wonder if that was how all mutants' minds' work. The moment you came up with your nickname, your conscious slowly started to formulate this strangely addicting _thing _known as "The Reaper".

It was one colossal mistake that I had chosen because of my rebellious state of mind- or lack of. I really did not want to place a game of tug-a-war with my mind. 'Cause, I was going to lose. I... I was so torn that I didn't even notice when we landed, in fact, I wasn't certain, but I thought we landed in a basketball field. I shook my head, trying to stop the debate. I was afraid. The Reaper was winning.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the calls and waves of emotions from Ororo and Logan. I was too busy trying to be certain that I was me. _Me. _Not Reaper. So far, not so good. I was sure Logan grabbed my things. I didn't care. Not that I would if my mind didn't feel like a Presidential elections rally. For a moment, I thought I was going crazy, until I remembered I _was_.

_You are the Reaper! Fearless. Dominate. Powerful. You _are_ death. _

_You are Emroy Hewitt! Sarcastic. Obnoxious. A head case. You _are _Emroy. _

I was almost ready to call myself Reaper. It felt logical. I w_as_Reaper. Not fearful; feared. Not controlled; dominate. Not weak; powerful. I was, in a sick way, really death. I killed those around me. Those I loved. It all clicked. I was really this person- personality named Reaper. It was me.

Every slowly, I could feel the personality I was slip away. Before I could subconsciously grab it, The Reaper kicked in. In some unearthly way, I felt kind of complete. The normal things that I stress out about were replaced with: _Ugh! Is that all_? It was both pleasant and strange at the same time. It was, in some masochist way, bitter sweet.

"Reaper? Reaper!? Are you okay?", I heard Ororo's accented voice call me back from my unseen subconsciousness.

I looked up. "What?", I coked, feeling the emotion of surprise washed over me.

"Y-Your eyes...", she mumbled, recovering from her shock.

I arched my eye brow. There was nothing wrong with my eyes. I had nice, soft blue eyes. Well, I thought I did.

I turned to look in the mirror, gasping out loud at my now _black _eyes. I looked so weird. My white sclera was almost gone with the inky black that spilt over it. My hand raised to my cheek. What had happened to me?!

"Ahem. We should get going," Ororo said, grabbing the last of my luggage.

I nodded mutely. I had nothing to say.

---

Huge was a major understatement. I was sure there was nothing bigger than this place in front of me. There were kid varying from all ages. The view was amazing. I wonder how long it will be before they kick me out. I was completely amazed by all the happy emotions around me. I almost stumbled three times.

I felt as if I were sitting on a beach when it was twilight. The waves of happy emotions washing over me like warm waves from the unforgiving depts of the ocean. I was sure that if I listened some, I would be able to _hear _the emotions.

Ororo, I hated to admit it, was very helpful. She showed me the classes and some mutants, non of which spiked my interest. We walked to my room, well, my new room. It was kind of plain. The walls were a creamy colour. The bed was rather large with brown comforters on them. The door, I presumed, led to a bathroom. There was one desk, one closet, both a mahogany colour. A few shelves for pictures and books. The window held a great view of the campus. The carpet was soft under my feet. There was also a simple dresser sitting across from the desk.

Hm. I could re-decorate.

I dropped my bags on the floor, looking around once more. I wonder if they have paint here. I locked that question in my head, as I walked to the comfy looking bed. I _needed_ a good sleep. I dropped onto the bed, pulling the covers up with me. I could make the best of my situation, I guessed.

And who knows, maybe I might like this place.

---

_I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, leaving me achy and alone. I wanted to call out to the man wheeling away from me, my wonderous burden with him. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kill him. I hated this man in front of me. I wanted to feel his bones crack under my hands. He had to die. _

_I did not feel no sympathy for the man in the wheel chair. On the contrary. I did not care about anything right now. I just wanted the man dead! He stole what ever was keeping me sane away. My burden. My precious burden. _

_He _needed_ to die. _

_Everything went black for a moment. I was left standing in a white room with a greenish man laying on the table in the room. We were to only colour in the room. Green, black, brown, blue, peach. The only colours. I walked up to the man cautiously. I didn't know if he was a threat or not. _

_The man looked in pretty rough shape. Suddenly, I felt the need to kill whoever did this to him. I wanted to rip whoever did this to him apart. I glared at the wall. Somehow I knew that someone was behind it. I wanted to kill them with my bare hands. _

_I jolted out of the white room. I was flung into a room with a woman who looked all too familiar to me, and a child I seen in the mirror not so long ago. My head hurt like I was suppressing something down. I walked to the walls, clawing at them. I _had _to see that man. _

_"Shush, shush. Come on dear. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_I could hear the lie in her voice, feel it through my being. I wanted to yell to the frightened girl that she was lying. The woman changed into another person. A person I wanted to suppress. Aiden. I didn't know why, but I wanted to kill him, too. He was dangerous. My mind was screaming, but I couldn't move_

_The little girl reached forward, her little hand touching Aiden face. I felt a sinister emotion run through me. I visibly shuddered. Aiden was not the man I remembered. Not the boy who would have grabbed me, asking me why he could not kiss me. _

_Aiden turned into the same man in the wheelchair. The man I seen before. I glared at him. The need to kill him grew until it was almost filling my whole body. _

_"Now, child. Please." The man said, reaching forward. "I mean you no harm."_

_"Come on now, Charles. Leave the girl be. Stay out of her head." Another man said, walking next to me._

_The sudden feeling of intense dislike washed over me. He was not a threat to me. Not at all. I could take him down, but the question was, did I want to fight an old man? No less on that offered me such treasures. I blinked, taking a step back. Both men turned into a woman, fusing together. The woman reached out to the child- me. _

_The child grasped the woman's hand, as the woman pulled her up. The woman began to coo the small child. The child reached up, kissing the woman. I watching in horror as the woman twitched violently, her eyes rolling back in her head._

_I felt something fill me. Something sickening. _

_The woman fell to the floor, still holding on to the child._

_"NO!", I screamed, as the child began to cry._

_I fell to my knees. A horrified expression on my face. _

_I was the one who killed my mother. She wasn't in a car accident like Daisey had told me. _

_Fury filled me. She lied to me. _

_**To protect you, Reaper.**__ Something hissed._

_It was all to much for my mind to take. Aiden appeared, smirking crazily. _

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so chapter five will be put up soon! _**

**_Please leave a review!_**

**_;]_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forced my bestie to read this and he told me to go jump off of a Cliff T-T (OMG, Ulquiorra. ;D). It was in a joking matter, but my heart still broke with those three words; but every author must take that with and open mind. Anyways, I just got the new **_**Escape the Fate **_**CD! Not that you care, I just decided to put that. I'm still tweaked that they got rid of Ronnie. A duo with Ronnie and Craig would be so awesome! Anyways, again, goodbye. Enjoy. **

**Please Review!**

**And thank you to all those people who did!**

_**SlyFox315; Akito Megumi; PhantomPiratePheonix**_

**Even The Freaks Need Love**

The dream I had last night was soon forgotten come morning. I only remembered bits and pieces. I hated it so much! I felt as if I were putting a jigsaw puzzle together, almost completed, but I lost the most important pieces. I felt so confused the following morning. When I woke up, it was ten in the morning. I found a note saying that I was a heavy sleeper, followed by a happy face.

It made my gag.

The thing that really disturbed me was the fact that I think-- I think I killed my _own _mother. I pondered over the whole Aiden scene, well, what I could remember. It was scary to think that the one I loved was trying to kill me. Or do what ever his intention was. I grabbed my bag full of clothes, I needed to distract myself.

I placed all my clothes in the right places, then moved over to my music, and other essentials. Finally, I had my room completely Em-ti-zed. I moved to my washroom. It felt so weird, so unreal, calling this place "my" or "mine". It didn't fit. I opened the door to the washroom, gaping in awe. The washroom was a very nice place. Scratch that. The washroom was _awesome_.

My mind went completely blank as I took in the exterior. The walls were white with black tiles running in lines on the floor and on the walls, and even on the ceiling, too. There was a sink in the middle wall, next to the toilet. The shower was across from the sink. I grinned.

"Not too bad," I murmured to myself.

I walked over to the shower, turning on the water. I needed a good, relaxing shower. Something, anything to get rid of the memories. I walked into the main room, letting the bath fill up. I grabbed out something to wear. My jet black skinny jeans, a thick green belt with a black scull. I moved to the other drawer, pulling out my green and black horizontally stripped hoodie. I grabbed a pair of socks, and my hat.

I skipped into the bathroom, humming a tune from Beethoven. I closed the door behind me, and stripped, I couldn't wait to relax.

---

Ororo watched Logan with an unreadable expression on her dark face. Ororo was concerned about how things were going to go with the new discovery that the cure wasn't really a cure at all. Logan paced back and forth, muttering to himself. Rogue and Iceman had gone ahead and did 'it'. Now Iceman was in the doctor's Office and Rogue was a complete mess. Ororo shook her head, sighing as she sat next to Kurt.

"Vhat? Vhy did you need me?," Kurt asked, blinking.

Ororo sighed, "need you to keep an eye on _Reaper_," Ororo said, rubbing her temples.

"Vhy? You do not trust her?," Kurt asked, a frown decorating his blue face.

"It's not that... it's just... I found her name on the Professor's "Top Dangerous Mutants" list." She replied, looking at Kurt from the corner of her eyes.

Kurt nodded, "I see, vut, do you have to not trust her? Mayve she just needs some Faith." Kurt retorted, pulling his legs up on the chair.

"We can't risk it." Logan said, walking to the window. "We don't know what she can do."

"Find out." Kurt shrugged, "it couldn't 'urt, right?"

Ororo sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. Kurt did have a point. They hadn't really asked the kid what her powers were. They only knew she was a mutant, and according to the Professor, dangerous. Ororo was in a tough dilemma. She couldn't exactly just assume that she was dangerous. Sarcastic, yes. Dangerous, maybe.

"Kurt, you may have a point. But, we don't have time. If we anger her... if she turns against us... there is just too much to deal with. Magneto might get his powers back. Ice- Bobby might not wake up. This kid might be dangerous." Ororo replied, her voice full of stress.

Kurt nodded, "I guess. Vat, mayve I could talk to the Mädchen," Kurt offered, shrugging his shoulders once more.

"No, Kurt. But thanks. We don't know her powers. It might be best if we just...act normal." Ororo said, offering a smile.

Logan snorted, "normal?"

"Yes," Ororo hissed, "_normal_"

"Hate to tell you this, Storm. We're not normal." Logan said, facing the window.

"Logan-"

"Sssh. I hear something." Logan said, straining his ears.

"Vat is it?", Kurt whispered, looking around.

Logan tensed, "Pyro...", he growled.

---

After my refreshing bath, I dressed and made my way to the kitchen, ignoring the people who offered me a "hello". I didn't have to talk to them, so I wasn't. I hung around in the kitchen, which was pretty simple compared to the rest of the house. I grabbed a soda from the fridge, popping the tap and chugging it down. I stumbled once more as the wave of intense irritation bursted into the kitchen.

Oh, joy. It was Logan.

"What? Smell something good, mutt?", I asked, rolling my black eyes.

He glared at me, "No, I smelt something bad."

"That only proves your a mutt, mutt." I retorted, sitting at the table.

A blond haired kid walked into the kitchen with Ororo, a smug smirk on his face. Joy. Yet another annoyance for me to put up with. Suck it up. I thought to myself. I was here first. I reached over for a bendy straw from the drawer, ignoring all of the emotions crashing into be.

"Reaper." Ororo said, her accent thick with tension.

I looked over, biting on the purple straw. "What?", I mumbled.

"This is Pyro. A... former student." Ororo chose her words carefully.

"Reaper?", The kid named Pyro said sarcastically.

"_Pyro_?", I said matching his sarcasm.

He smirked and sat down. Ororo tensed and quickly sat on the opposite side of him. "Come on now."

I rolled my eyes once more. I really didn't need all of this shit right now. Too many emotions, too many questions. "Question." I said.

"Answer." Pyro smirked.

God, I just wanted to rip his damned head from his shoulders. "Forget it." I said, glaring at Pyro.

He pulled a shark lighter from his hand, flickering it on and off. It was hugely irritating, and once again, I felt myself wanted to take his head off with my bare hands. I smirked. Then I could just burn the pieces afterwards. Although, Pyro did have this... _bad-ass_ aura about him. I bit my lip, something I rarely do. I never really _looked _at boys since me and Aiden hooked up.

I started chewing on my lip, missing my lip-ring I lost. I missed Aiden terribly. I should have called him, but what was I to say? "I'm at some freaky mutant school and the reason I cannot kiss you is because you will die"? That would not go so well, and I was really pondering over that strange dream I had last...day? Yesterday. I never wanted that to come true. Usually, when I have a dream so visual like that, it comes true. I do not have premonitions, just snips of the future more or so like a... one time thing.

I blocked them out as they conversed with each other. I knew I wasn't welcome in that conversation. I think they were discussing Pyro and the reason he left. I shook my head once more. Not my business. Not my problem.

A wave of longing passed over me as I thought about him. I did really miss him, but I couldn't tell him. In fear of my dream. Something snapped inside me. Fury filled me. I wasn't sure what I was mad at, until I thought about what I had thought. I said "In fear". My eyes widened. I wasn't mad at myself! The Reaper, a personality. A name. Was mad at me.

I arose silently, ignoring Ororo calling my name, and walked to my room. I cannot believe I was getting mad-- Reaper was getting mad because of fear. The thing coiled once more. I gasped and walked to my room. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. I flung my door open, walked to my bed, and sat down.

The thing was coiling itself and I was unsure what to do. Fear filled me. A emotion I laid down on my back as the pain took over. It felt as if I were being stabbed in the stomach. Tears, that I didn't know I had, fell freely down my face. I started sobbing. It felt like a horrible stomach ache. I wanted it to end.

My stomach burned. I truly believed that someone was thrusting a hot knife inside me. The Reaper, or whatever, I really didn't know what, but I think it was slowly killing me. I didn't know who, but someone grasped my hands, pulling them away from my stomach. They felt wet. I looked over at my hands. I only saw blurry red.

Blurry red? Oh, God! _I_ was the one tearing at my stomach. I was in denial and agony. Far worse than before. The person held my hands away from my stomach. I heard hallow voices. It sounded like they were talking from across a park. I couldn't understand them.

I didn't want to.

My one hand came loose and instantly went from my stomach. Sharp nails clawing at my stomach. I lost complete control of my hand as it continued giving me pain. Ripping my flesh away from my stomach. Someone strong pulling my hands away from me. Disgust. Worry. Confusion. The emotions washed over me like waves. Icy cold waves.

"Make it stop!", I screamed, aching my back.

What was I to do? I lost control of my hands. Of my body. The only thing that was mine was my mind. My twisted little mind. Someone warm picked me up. I could feel the confusion wash over me. I sobbed out to the people. Telling them to make this pain end. Or so I thought I did. The only thing that came out of my mouth were screams and cries of agony.

I gaged and lurched forward. I felt something matching the heat of a boiling pot of grease wash over me. I screamed, kicked, gaged. I wanted to have this pain end. To think, it all started because I said I felt afraid. Or so I thought. I was placed on something cold, comforting. Not enough to get rid of the heat. I screamed and whithered as my hands continued their assault on my stomach. I didn't know why this was happening. I didn't know why I was doing this.

I gaged, this time, something vile came up. A stick redish black substance mixed with my own blood. Oh, God. I think my claw-like nails cut something. I was bleeding internally! I threw up once more. It did no good to the pain I felt. I was in agony, white hot agony. I was unbareably overheated. My was throwing up blood. My hand were cutting my own stomach to shreds. I gaged once more. I could _feel _my hands inside my body. I could _feel _my fingers cutting something.

I threw up a fountain of blood. God! I think my hands were making their way up to my _heart_! My head felt dizzy. I was thinking too much. This whole thing was too much. I arched up, hitting someones chest. I gasped, my eyes opening wide, my mouth squirting up blood, my back arching.

I was dying.

I was dying before I hit the age of Seventeen!

My vision grew fuzzy. Before I had time to comprehend what was going on, I passed out from blood-loss and pain. Why me? Why did all these things have to happen to me? My mind went blank, as I was sent into the welcoming world of nothingness. A black world of no pain. Just...solitude.

**A/N: Hm.. I wonder who was carrying her? ;] Not really, 'cause I know. So, I'm sorry for the "tearing her own stomach open" thing. I had to put it. You'll see. PYRO IS BACK! Yeah! I'm soo happy. I just **_**had **_**to make him come back! Oh, yeah, Bobby's in a coma -Teehee- *Rolls eyes* Poor him. Oh, well. Please review, and Peaces!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Long week. Sorry. Also, graduation is a bitch.

-Surpise guest

**Even The Freaks Need Love**

_I was going to kill that ass in the wheel chair. How dare he call me "uncontrolled"! I was perfectly controlled. Not a thing wrong. I stood protectively over the unconscious body of the greenish man behind me. I felt a strange pull to him. I needed to protect him with my life. I had no idea who he was, but all I knew was he belonged to me-- we belonged together. I locked eyes with Pyro, my Ali in the War._

_It was strange. The kid was infuriating, but ever so handsome and such a loyal person. The old man I had seen, the one who protected me from the man in the wheelchair stood in front of us. A blue skinned girl at his right-- Pyro at his left. Other mutants-- a man who was... multiplying? Stood next to me._

_I glared at Ororo, Logan, a girl -I felt a strange tugging in my chest when I looked at her. I could see the word, I just chose not to speak it. Some other people I had no interest in knowing. My new red eyes locked with a girl. Her brown hair cut short with a white strand. I felt a tug at the corners of my mouth as she watched me, removing her glove. _

_The green skinned man stood up, walking next to me. I found myself in the middle of two men. Two men I felt a pull to. Of course, both were equal. I sighed, my body leached forward as the man in the wheel chair rolled out, his eyes locking with the man in the helmet. That man took my burden away from me._

_I wanted to kill him._

_I growled at him, I felt something spread out from behind my back. The man who could multiply gasped, his emotion was a ghost of a feeling. I looked back, clenching my teeth together. I saw and felt two silk black wings spread out. They were not big, but not small. They both were the size of my arms. I gasped. My wings twitched. It left as if I had another limb. It was like controlling a false limb. _

_Amazing. _

_I blinked, a smirk forming at the corners of my mouth. Something sweet dripped from my mouth. The taste was so... exquisite. It tasted like so many wonderous liquids rolled into one. It was sour like a raspberry, sweet like watermelon. It was wonderful, but every one feared it. I could feel their fear as the red liquid dripped from my mouth. _

_"Wot's s'matta, Reap'r?", the green man asked, his brows arching up. _

_I smiled, I loved his accent. "Nothing." I heard myself said. My voice was so... musical? It was so... calm, yet deadly. Just like death. A vicious smirk played at the corner of my mouth. _

_"C'mere, let me give you a kiss," I taunted. _

_Pyro smirked. He shook his hands twice, they eloped in flames. "Come get it."_

_I gasped with excitement, readying myself for the fight. My wings twitched with anticipation for the battle that we were about to embark in. My hands turned to claws as I licked my lips. The liquid falling from my chin. Something coiled inside me as I looked at the greenish man and the man who could multiply. I bit my lip. Hard. I staggered backwards. My blood tasted _just _like the liquid!_

_Suddenly, everyone charged at each other. Cries of excitement ruling over the cries of horror from the humans. I charged, my wings arched forward as I jumped in the air, landing with a simple thud in front of Ororo. I snarled and charged--_

_---_

Just like my other dream, I had no memory of any it. I was laying in a white, steel room, on a white bed. My stomach was throbbing, my subconscious was calling me back. I ignored it. I remember bits and pieces of what happened last night. Something was churning in my stomach, something that I wanted out. I acted on pure instinct, clawing my way through my stomach.

The funny thing was, the thing inside my stomach, I heard Ororo say, was a venom. A poison that was slowly heading for my heart. The red blood that was on my hands was blood, but some of it was the poison. I figured out how my kisses kill people, again thanks to Ororo, the poison was in my blood. It _is _my blood. The poison triggers when I feel the need to have it.

I'm the only one who cannot die from the poison. My hands touched my stomach gently. I felt the bandages wrapped tightly around me. A sigh escaped my lips. I finally figured out my mutation. I was a poisonous freak who almost killed herself because of my shock. I backfired my poison, turning it on me. The other odd thing was, my bone structure was weird. I had extra small bones in my back. Ororo left with a blue, fuzzy man before I could find anything else out.

I opened my eyes, glaring at the light. My stomach felt numb-- I felt numb. I sighed. I clawed my _own _stomach because I shocked myself. I rolled my eyes. Figures I would do something so stupid. I kicked my lips, tasting a wondrous poison. For being so deadly, it tasted good. Kind of like...raspberry, watermelon, lemon. I gasped. I had a Major case of deja vu.

"I see you have awoken," an English voice said.

I craned my head, looking at the blue fuzzy man. "Yeah."

I did a quick double take. Was that really my voice? I never sounded like _that_! It was so calm, so... dignified for what happened. I sucked in a beath through my teeth, grimacing a little. The man walked up at me, pulling a chair with him. My mind wasn't registering what was happening at the moment. I only felt something go into my arm.

I blinked, "what are you doing?", God! I sounded like a child from those scary movies!

"I'm giving you a serum that will help us understand your blood, Emroy." The blue Fuzzy man replied. "I am Hank by the way."

"I _am_," I quoted him, "not Emroy. I _am_ the Reaper."

Hank shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Ah, young mutants and their need to change their names."

I snorted, "I'm not changing my name. That's who I am."

"I am sure. Of course, you birth records care to differ, Miss. Hewitt." Hank said, taking some of my... raspberry coloured blood out of my arm.

I stared at it, "is--is that _my_ blood?", I asked.

Hank nodded, "yes, Miss. Hewitt. I am afraid it is."

"How?", I asked, blinking rapidly.

Hank cleared his throat, "well, Miss. Hewitt. Your blood is really poison. The poison runs through your blood, actually. I recon that this is not the last process of you mutation, _Reaper_. It is... very extraordinary."

I nodded slowly, "look. I-I've been havin' some weird dreams... I cannot remember some of them, but when ever something happens, I get deja vu." I don't know why I told him that. It just...came out.

Hank nodded, "do you, uh, know why you...er _tore_ your stomach open?", Hank asked.

I shook my head slowly, "yeah. The poison, I-I felt it going towards my heart. I didn't know at the time. I thought it was...", I trailed off, not wanting to explain my reason.

"Hm. You _felt_ it? Interesting. Excuse me, Miss. Hewitt." With that said, Hank left, with my blood.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the sudden pain in my stomach. I flanked into darkness the moment I relaxed. It wasn't a dream, I was just... caught in a place of tranquility and darkness. It was peaceful, but my sub-conscious wanted to pull me deeper. I fought back, ignoring the waves of relieve wash over me. I was so utterly confused. I wanted answers on why my sub-conscious wanted to pull me into sleep, but I was afraid of the answer. I could _feel _both separate personalities fight for control, leaving me numb and alone with the bickering.

Emroy wasn't winning. It seemed the more I called myself the Reaper, the more Emroy disappeared. I couldn't help it. I just... I really don't know why I wanted to be called the Reaper. I was guesstimating here, but maybe, I _liked _being death. With the conscious thought of me being the one who killed my mother, maybe I was death. That would explain why I was so...deadly. With having poison coursing through my blood. Poison I was not affected by... or was I?

Could it be that maybe, just maybe, the poison was the one to blame for all of my faults? Possibly, possibly not. Not knowing something left be...so vulnarable, so... exposed. I hated that feeling. It made me sick, but I was sure I had nothing more in my stomach to dispose of. The bickering between the personalities was driving me crazy. I jolted in my half conscious mind. Could it be that maybe I _was _already crazy? That my sanity was hanging by a string leaning on two sharp pair of scissors? One snip. One mistake. One. One. One.

_I am the Reaper. _

_I am Emroy._

I paused. That sounded like... my voice. My _old _voice. I wasn't sure who I was. I locked up the debate on my sanity for later. Who was I? Which personality. I felt so numb not knowing about my likes and dislikes. My favourite and my non-favourites. Which one? I had to choose before the numbing sensation grew bigger. Until it completely took over my body.

_Was I the Reaper?_

_Was I Emroy Carter Hewitt?_

As I was struggling mentally, I heard the door opening. The flicking of a lighter. Pyro. I tried to open my eyes, but I was far too gone in my mind to force myself to wake up. I heard the door open again. Surely Ororo would kick him out? Would she not? I was so confused. I could feel the emotions. But I had not a name for them. Pyro was... smug. Self-accomplished. Maybe a little bit happy? The other person was... odd. The other person was untrusted. Of me? I wasn't sure. No, not of me. Of Pyro? No, maybe? It was hard to place, but the person was interesting. Also, maybe a little... calm.

"This her?", the person's voice was famine.

I would have snarled, for I was... lost? The person placed her bumpy hand on my forehead. I wanted to scream at her. To tell her not to touch me. No one touches me without my consent! The Reaper surged forward, almost saying "pick me. I can get rid of her." But Emroy. Me? I wasn't sure, said in her uttermost wondrous sarcasm that I missed, "che. Let's kiss her."

I would have laughed but I wasn't able to.

"This is her," I heard Pyro said, walking to the chair.

I heard the girl huff, "what happened to her?"

"Clawed her stomach out." I felt the disgust wash over me.

I wanted to smirk.

"Hm. Magneto wants her, right?", the woman said.

Pyro moved a little, "yeah."

"I cannot believe I'm doing this for him. After what he did to me." The woman said.

Waves of rage, hurt, and confusion rolled over me. I moved my finger an inch, finally getting my body back. I opened my eyes. Everything was a little blurry. It started to clear up, and a blue woman came to view.

"What the fuck happened to you? You Hank's kid or somethin'?", ah. My sarcasm was back.

The blue woman shook her head, "no. I am mystique. Shape-shifter."

I watched as she turned into the President, Ororo, a girl with red hair, a man. "Oh? My powers are so cooler that yours." I snorted.

"Really?", she challenged, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

I nodded, "yeah. I have poisonous blood and Saliva. C'mere so I can give ya a kiss! Oh, I can feel your emotions, too." I said, rolling my eyes.

The blue woman smirked, and Pyro snorted. "Come."

"Uh... kinda can't move my legs." I said, forcing a smile.

"Pyro." The chick named Mystique said.

Pyro walked over to me, hitting me in the back of my neck. My vision went hazy. The last thing I heard before I passed out was, "you could have just picked her up."

**-------**

**A/N: Hah, surprise guest was... Mystique! Yeah, she's back and badder than eva! This is going to suck when the fourth X-men move comes out, and it's nothing like this. T-T Ah, well. This is Fan **_**Fiction**_**. And I'm a fan. Oh! I got another Joker poster! So far, that's like... ten printed pics, and three posters. I'm obsessed. **

**Please Review, and tell me if you want some Pyro/Emroy love!**

**xo. Kodie.**

**-Misfits Cannibal**


End file.
